


Archive number eight

by Monday_s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Horror, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мы есть то, что мы помним, - голос говорящего доносится отовсюду, ввинчивается в уши скрипом и неестественностью, пугает своим ледяным спокойствием и отголоском чистейшего разума. Бетинг: adfoxky. Посвящение: for Relina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archive number eight

За оскалившимися битым стеклом окнами психиатрической лечебницы «Маунт-Мэссив» вот уже второй день подряд непроглядной стеной лил дождь, тяжелые капли которого яростно стучали по крышам и стенам этого старинного здания и больно, будто плетью врезались в спины и затылки тех, кому не повезло в этот момент находиться на улице. Небо, едва видное и извечно затянутое тяжелыми, низкими облаками время от времени прорезалось зигзагом белоснежной, слепящей молнии, объемные, оглушающие громовые раскаты дополняли картину буйства стихии, и казалось, что в этом месте даже погода сошла с ума. Порывистый ветер прокрадывался в корпуса, ледяным потоком проносясь под потолками бесчисленных коридоров, и вторил своим замогильным воем десяткам различных голосов, что слышались из каждого темного угла, из-за каждой закрытой двери. Умалишенные, погруженные во тьму безумия и изувеченные руками ученых, шептали, кричали и стонали во тьму, наполняя ее чувствами ненависти, страха, горя, искусственной радости и ожесточенности. Бездумно бродящие по коридорам, рвущие друг друга в клочья, и разгрызающие собственную плоть, они оставляли кровавые метки на стенах, как предостережение тем, кому не повезет попасть сюда после них. Безумцы писали безумную историю этого места, в котором погиб не один десяток людей. Безумцы рассказывали про ужасы этого места, рассказывали про жадных до крови и страданий зверей, что обернулись людьми. Рассказывали про тех, от чьих рук погибли их товарищи, про тех, от чьей руки вскоре погибнут и они сами.  
  
\- Что вы делаете? Нет, черт, не трогайте меня, - некогда внушительное умение контролировать себя и мыслить трезво уже покинуло разум Джереми Блэра. Он присоединился к толпе людей, что как крысы панически бегают от стене к стене в поисках выхода. Прячущийся, истерзанный, испуганный, он до последнего старался выглядеть уверенным в себе, наставляя дуло пистолета на голову одного из прорвавшихся в его обиталище буйнопомешаных, он блефовал, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Психи «Маунт-Мэссив» уже давно перестали бояться закаленной вороной стали и свинца, теперь они боятся жестокости хищников, что бродят во тьме. Теперь смысл их жизни заключался в поиске жертвенных ягнят, коих они приносят в дар хищникам, чтобы прожить как можно дольше.  
  
\- Инженер. Ты понравишься им, они нуждаются в сосудах. Им нужна память. Память, - псих без страха опускается перед ним на корточки и прикасается пальцем к своему виску. - Инженеру нужна память, чтобы не забывать себя, нужны сосуды. Ты видел их? Они опять вышли на охоту. Ищут нас, хотят сделать своей памятью. Инженер разбивает плохие сосуды, мы не хотим, чтобы они нас сломали. Мы отдадим тебя, ты будешь их памятью, - Блэр, низко воя от ужаса, отползает все дальше в угол и бездумно, суетливо нажимает на спусковой крючок. Сухой щелчок. Еще один. И еще один. Обойма пуста, патронов нет, ровно как и надежды. Бывший начальник безопасности бросает пистолет в лицо заговорившего с ним умалишенного и забивается под стол. Безумцев в комнате становится все больше. Безумные жрецы кровавых животных нашли жертвенного ягненка.  
  
\- Не прикасайтесь ко мне, ублюдки, убирайтесь! - кричит Блэр, отбиваясь от ринувшихся на него психов. Изувеченные руки неизвестных оплетают его подобно змеям, все они полны ненависти и благодарности к этому ягненку, ягненок защитит их души от окончательного забытья. Изуродованные лица мелькают перед глазами Джереми, как в калейдоскопе: покрытые роговыми наростами, шелушащимися пятнами лишайника, стянутые пятнами глубоких ожогов и изрытые грубыми шрамами, испачканные кровью, наполовину лишенные кожи. Джереми чувствует себя божеством этих сумасшедших, божеством, которое принесут в жертву. Он извивается в их руках, брыкаясь и сопротивляясь до последнего, а они все тащат его, утягивая за собой в темноту. Они шепчут имя кровожадного зверя. «Инженер». «Память». «Тот-кто-заберет-твою-память». Если раньше неизвестность дарила чувство предвкушения и азарта, то теперь Блэр полон страха и ужаса.  
  
\- Ты забудешь. Ты будешь помнить его. Будешь видеть его. Будешь сосудом, - шепчут они, прикасаясь холодными, мясистыми языками к его ушам, заставляя дрожать от омерзения и разочарования. Если раньше он мог надеяться, то сейчас не стремиться утешать себя заведомо ложными надеждами, но у него все еще есть шанс. У него есть шанс убежать, есть шанс скрыться и вновь затеряться во тьмах. Все эти кровожадные хищники любят игры, они любят загонять свою жертву и лишь временами они заигрываются настолько, что теряют ее. Психи тащат его за собой все дальше, не останавливаясь, и по их испуганному, усиливающемуся ропоту становится понятно, что логово очередного особо буйного душегуба уже близко. Скоро они возложат жертвенного ягненка на жертвенный стол и уйдут, теряясь в тени, сливаясь с темнотой, и вот тогда ему предстоит побороться за свою жизнь, отвоевать ее и вырвать из крепких клыков безумия.  
  
В один момент волочащая его группа психов замирает на месте, и он замирает вместе с ними, с ужасом в глазах смотря на зияющий чернотой проход перед собой. Во тьме едва видны голубовато-белые отблески, пятнами лежащие на сваленной в помещении рухляди. Кровь стынет в жилах Блэра в тот момент, когда он краем глаза различает шевеление в этой тьме, различает мягкую поступь, звучащую на грани слышимости, он слышит шаги голодного хищника. Когда секундное наваждение спадает, будто дымная пелена, психи начинают суетиться и роптать, они шепчут и шипят друг на друга, готовые в любой момент вцепиться в глотку рядом стоящего. В следующий же момент все они, будто сговорившись, смотрят на Джереми своими заплывшими кровью глазами. Они прощаются с ним, они благодарят его за жертву, которую он не хотел приносить, благодарят за спасение, которого он им не обещал. И прежде, чем бывший начальник службы безопасности успевает сказать хоть слово, они вталкивают его в комнату и захлопывают дверь, отрезая единственный путь к отступлению.  
  
Охота началась.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Мы есть то, что мы помним, - голос говорящего доносится отовсюду, ввинчивается в уши скрипом и неестественностью, пугает своим ледяным спокойствием и отголоском чистейшего разума. Объемный звук пугает, создает впечатление того, что хищник не один, что их тут не меньше десяти и все десять кружат вокруг. Иллюзия. Обман. Блэр пятится назад, отталкиваясь ногами, и упирается спиной в запертую дверь, он озирается, но не видит никого в непроглядной мгле, ему мерещатся бесчисленные силуэты тут и там, ему кажется, что его тело раздирают на части десятки заинтересованных взглядов.  
  
\- Все наше прошлое – есть мы, все наше будущее есть то, чем мы будем, - тяжелое дыхание, интерес. Джереми поднимается на ноги не переставая наблюдать за обстановкой, он все еще надеется. Бывший начальник службы безопасности поднимает голову и наклоняет голову к плечу, заглядывая в зрачок камеры наблюдения, висящей рядом с колонкой. Оно его видит, оно его слышит, оно с ним говорит. А потом оно захочет прикоснуться к нему.  
  
\- Без прошлого нет будущего, без будущего нет настоящего. Мы не должны забывать себя, мы не хотим быть уничтожены, - компьютеризованный голос преследует его, вползая в ушные каналы. Под потолком жужжат камеры, проворачивающиеся и ищущие его своим механическим равнодушным взглядом. Джереми движется на ощупь, отталкивает со своего пути скопленную в помещении рухлядь. Он постоянно оборачивается, петляет, останавливается и вновь осматривается. Этот кровавый зверь слишком долго сидит в засаде, он ведет не ту игру, на которую надеялся Блэр. Он отличается ото всех, и от этого становится действительно жутко. Джереми еще сильнее сжимает руки в кулаки, вжимает ногтевые пластины в мягкую плоть ладоней, будто надеясь удержать незримое воплощение надежды в своих руках.  
  
\- Ты нужен нам, - повторяет одно и то же знакомый до дрожи голос. Еще раз. Еще раз. Еще раз. Одно и то же, и все по замкнутому кругу. Меняется только интонация. Как бы Блэр не метался из стороны в сторону, этот проклятый голос все равно находит его, обращается к нему и в какой-то момент ему начинает казаться, что кровавый зверь уже стоит за его спиной, принюхивается к запаху его изорванной одежды, присматривается к нему. Блэр почти чувствует чужое дыхание на своем затылке. Его тело пронзает крупная дрожь, кадык ходит ходуном, сглатывая набегающую слюну. Ему страшно оборачиваться, страшно смотреть в глаза безумия. Резкий поворот и шаг назад. Никого нет, на него все так же смотрит пустота. Он все отступает назад, водит руками, которых не видит, перед собой, стараясь не наткнуться на какой-нибудь ящик, а в итоге спотыкается о поваленную балку и заваливается на спину, сильно отбив голову. Голос резко замолкает, подозрительно быстро.  
  
Джереми спешно поднимается на ноги и осматривается по сторонам. Позади его спины окно, в которое яростно барабанят дождевые капли, ему даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы в этом убедиться. Свободная от хлама площадка тут и там покрыта голубо-белыми пятнами, исходящими от наставленных повсюду экранов. Где-то в глубине пульсируют голубыми диодами системные блоки, тихо жужжащие работающими куллерами. По полу, подобно змеям, вьются провода, идущие из ниоткуда и уходящие в никуда. С какой-то патологической заторможенностью до разума Джереми доходит, что он вторгся в логово зверя. До него доходит, что все это время зверь не гнался за ним, он ждал пока жертвенный ягненок сам придет в его логово.  
  
\- Мы хотим себя сохранить. Ты нужен нам, нам нужна твоя память, - контраст между объемным и локализированным звуком не заметить невозможно, и Блэр мгновенно разворачивается, впиваясь взглядом в темную, угловатую фигуру, что черным контуром рисуется напротив окна. Когда хищник делает шаг ему навстречу, в голове Блэра зарождается чувство узнавания. И это тот, кого он боялся, все это время? Джереми делает слишком поспешные выводы и самодовольно усмехается. Слишком поверхностен, слишком горделив. Вейлон, тот самый, кого окрестили Инженером, скидывает с плеча пожарный топор, испачканный уже запекшейся кровью, сталь врезается в прогнившие доски, выбивая из них древесную щепу. Блэр вздрагивает в плечах и инстинктивно пятится тогда, когда Парк делает шаг в его сторону. Только сейчас Джереми обращает внимание на детали: изорванный комбинезон, трубки, прошивающие тело Парка, связка проводов, этот чертов топор, в конце концов, и его глаза. Глаза вкусившего крови хищника, который когда-то был щенком, глаза безумия, полные интереса, решимости, едкой насмешки и влюбленности в собственные идеалы. Вейлон Парк в этом человеке практически умер, зараженный безумием, и теперь физическая составляющая сотрудника 1466 заполняется разумом того, кого называют Инженером, того, кто является хранителем и стражем собственной памяти.  
  
\- Мистер Парк? – боязливо, с попыткой докричаться до чужого сознания спрашивает Блэр и отступает все дальше до тех пор, пока спиной не чувствует несколько неестественную, слишком необычную преграду, запах человеческой плоти доносится до него не сразу, не сразу же он обращает внимание и на то, что топчется среди вывалившихся потрохов. Отпрянув, Блэр оборачивается через плечо и видит прямо перед своим лицом обескровленное лицо разрубленного надвое покойника, на лице которого восковой маской замерло выражение ужаса и пережитой боли. «Архив номер пять» гласит вырезанная на его груди надпись, и Блэра передергивает в плечах от чувства ужаса и отвращения. Если бы не остатки самоконтроля и спазм, которым свело его горло, то он бы, скорее всего, закричал.  
  
\- Ты знаешь нас, - тем временем задумчиво говорит тот, кто раньше был Вейлоном Парком, тот, кто все ближе подходит к Джереми Блэру. Этот хищник щурит глаза и в них отражается понимание, он кивает головой и задумчиво мычит себе под нос: - Мы тоже помним тебя. Если бы нам не нужна была память, мы бы уже убили тебя, - бесстрастно говорит он, и равнодушие, сквозящие в его голосе, поражает, только свистящие хищные нотки выдают раздражение, бередящее разум этого буйнопомешаного. Вейлон перебрасывает топор из одной руки в другую, проворачивает кисть, описывая своим смертоносным оружием круг, и Блэр слышит пение стали, рассекающей затхлый чердачный воздух.  
  
\- Мы не дадим тебе скрыться, Джереми, - вновь закинув топор на плечо, шипит Вейлон и напрягается всем телом. Блэр срывается с места, уходит в сторону от рубящего удара и с паническим страхом на дне глаз перемахивает через один из столов, мысленно молясь за сохранность собственной бессмертной души, какой бы гнилой она не была. Джереми даже не надо оборачиваться для того, чтобы понять – оно близко. Оно следует за ним и теперь действительно дышит ему в затылок. Инженер умен, он не тратит силы попусту, но и не пугает жертву размеренным шагом. Парк движется как отрывчато, как хищник, с мягкой поступи переходя на размашистый бег и скачки, он ловко маневрирует между препятствиями и Блэр может предположить, что возможные произошедшие мутации в теле Парка наградили его скотопическим зрением.  
  
В какой-то момент Джереми все же удается, как ему кажется, скрыться от преследования. Забившись в неприметный угол между стеной и книжным шкафом, он зажимает широко открытый рот ладонью, пытаясь отдышаться, после пережитого марафона по бегу с препятствиями. Ему кажется, что он дышит слишком громко, ему кажется, что этому Парку не надо даже слышать его, что ему достаточно будет почуять острый запах страха. Блэр еще никогда так не боялся, даже при встрече с Уокером он быстро нашел выход из ситуации, но теперь. Он обращает внимание на то, что не слышит шагов, не слышит тихого бормотания, кое является отличительной чертой каждого второго психа, складывается такое впечатление, что Парк передумал вести на него охоту, или же он вновь выжидает и именно сейчас высматривает свою жертву среди тьмы. Блэр переминается с ноги на ногу и в следующую секунду понимает, что это самый неосмотрительный поступок из всех тех, что ему довелось сохранить за всю свою жизнь. Под каблуком узконосого, щегольского ботинка пронзительно скрипит просевшая половица. Блэр вскидывает взгляд и различает сгусток тьмы, метнувшийся вперед. Готовый бежать со всех ног вперед, в очередную неизвестность, в один момент он испуганно замирает на месте, чувствуя прикосновение наточенной стали к своей шее.  
  
\- Мы же говорили, Джереми, не пытайся сопротивляться нам, - раздается шипение в темноте, и последнее, что видит Блэр, прежде чем ему наносят сокрушительный удар по виску, - это глаза напротив, что полны насмешки, предвкушения и… здравого рассудка? Последнее, что понимает Блэр перед тем, как окунуться в забытье, - это то, что в угол его загнал не Инженер, а Вейлон Парк, тот самый беспомощный работник один-четыре-шесть-шесть, что теперь напитался силой и жестокостью.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- На редкость чистый разум. Нет вирусов. Идеальный носитель. Мы доверим тебе кое-что важное, архив номер восемь, - будто сквозь толщу воды, смутно слышит Блэр чужой шепот, и чувствует чужую холодную руку на своем лице. Вывернутые плечи ломит от боли, запястья саднит, а кистей он и вовсе не чувствует. Джереми не требуется много времени на то, чтобы понять, что сейчас он находится в весьма скверном положении: связанные за спиной запястья вздернуты вверх и другой веревкой подвязанные к потолочной балке, Блэр едва дотягивается ногами до пола, и ему приходится встать на мыски, чтобы его плечевые суставы окончательно не вывернулись. Из ран на обнаженной, изрезанной груди выделяется и неспешно стекает по изгибам тела вязкая, загустевающая кровь, постепенно пропитывающая те лохмотья, что когда-то назывались рубашкой. Впервые в жизни Джереми чувствует себя настолько жалким, но ему не хочется рыдать, не хочется жалеть себя и бездумно метаться на месте, ему хочется высвободиться и вцепиться этому ублюдку в глотку, вырвать его кадык с мясом, растерзать и отомстить. Сейчас же он вынужден лишь безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как Парк, производя только ему известные расчеты натачивает и без того острое лезвие пожарного топора.  
  
\- Мы доверим восьмому свой страх, - говорит Парк, медленно повернув голову в его сторону и растянув по губам жуткую усмешку. Отставив топор в сторону, Вейлон приближается к нему, обходит по кругу, рассматривая, и проводит холодной ладонью по залитой кровью груди, собирая подушечками алые сгустки. Задумчиво слизывая кровь с собственных пальцев, он смотрит куда-то за спину Блэра и с пониманием кивает головой, будто пришедший к какому-то выводу.  
  
\- Да, восьмой достоин наших страхов. Восьмой достоин помнить нечто столь важное для нас. Мы не хотим себя забывать, мы хотим помнить все: хорошее и плохое, светлое и темное, страшное и счастливое. Мы есть то, что мы помним, - выразительно проговаривает Парк и после, слизывая излишки крови с собственных губ, он вместе с тем обтирает испачканную в крови руку об остатки своего комбинезона. Улыбка кровавого зверя отпечатывается на сетчатке испуганных глаз жертвенного ягненка. Влажно блестящие глаза Инженера собирают на себе отблески окружающих их мониторов, и Джереми кажется, что глаза Парка источают неестественное кобальтовое сияние.  
  
\- Мы поможем тебе принять нашу память, - говорит Парк и, развернувшись, поднимает со стола что-то небольшое, металлически звякнувшее. Когда он разворачивается обратно, то Блэр с тихим ужасом в глазах смотрит на хирургический скальпель, зажатый в пальцах Инженера. Рассматривая хромированную сталь, буйнопомешанный мягко скребет подушечкой пальца по лезвию, проверяя степень его остроты, и, удовлетворенно кивнув головой, подступается ближе к своей жертве. Тщетно Блэр пытается отбрыкиваться, в итоге Парк все равно надежно зажимает его подбородок пальцами свободной руки, не давая отвернуться или дернуть головой.  
  
\- Восьмому придется потерпеть. Нам стоит расширить «порт» для лучшего контакта. Чем меньше восьмой будет сопротивляться, тем скорее закончится процедура, - медленно, будто пытаясь успокоить, говорит Парк и подносит скальпель к лицу Джереми, только вот садистская улыбка, растянувшая губы Вейлона в стороны, никак не говорит о его светлых мотивах. Он выпускает подбородок Блэра из хватки пальцев, только для того, чтобы в следующее мгновение проникнуть пальцами в его ротовую полость достаточно глубоко, чтобы раскрыть его рот. Не обращая внимания на попытки Джереми прокусить его руку, он подносит скальпель к правому уголку его губ и надавливает лезвием на натянутую кожу, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как легко вспарывает сталь живую плоть, как податливо расходятся в стороны кровоточащие ткани. Он вспарывает его рот мучительно медленно, наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, наблюдая за тем, как течет по пальцам смесь вязкой слюны и алой крови, вслушиваясь в визгливые вопли Джереми. Человеческое тело, столь хрупкое, столь нежное, хватает одного глубокого надреза, чтобы довести человеческое существо до истерии, заставить его биться в припадке. Когда натяжение тканей, в районе щеки уменьшается, Парк резко дергает рукой в сторону, распарывая щеку Блэра окончательно, изначально плавная линия разреза под конец грубеет. Нижняя часть вспоротой кожи отгибается вниз, открывая взору залитую кровью нижнюю челюсть Джереми, кричащий и бьющийся в припадке, он улыбается ему, но пока что не до конца, нужно завершить его улыбку. Вейлон сделает его счастливым, а потом вновь низвергнет в пучины мрака. Вторая щека Блэра оказывается вспоротой быстрее, чем первая, над ней Вейлон даже не трудился, скорее не разрезая, а надрезая ее множественными мелкими порезами, будто распиливая. Дикие вопли этого темноволосого ублюдка звучат прекраснее всего, что Вейлон слышал до этого. Он зачарованно рассматривает его нижнюю челюсть и проводит пальцем по нижнему ряду его зубов, рассматривая их с интересом дипломированного стоматолога. Скальпель со звоном падает на пол.  
  
\- Мне кажется, этого будет недостаточно. Но прежде, чем я модифицирую тебя окончательно, надо кое-что сделать, - Парк вкалывает Блэру противошоковую и адреналиновую инъекции, удовлетворенно наблюдая за тем, как в сознание Джереми возвращается более или менее здравый рассудок. - Мы не хотим, чтобы наш архив отключался от системы. Восьмой должен терпеть, ради сохранения нашего существа, - шипит Парк в изуродованное лицо и вновь протягивает руки к лицу Блэра, переходя к следующему этапу «модификаций», которые на самом деле не нужны, просто кровавый зверь решил отыграться на ставшем беззащитным ягненке, он хочет припомнить ему все: боль, унижение, насмешки. Он вернет ему все в полном объеме. Подцепив челюсти Блэра пальцами, Вейлон неспешно оттягивает их в разные стороны, с умиротворенной улыбкой на лице смотря в прослезившиеся глаза Джереми.  
  
\- Тебе надлежит принять нашу память. Надлежит сохранить нас. Мы упростим задачу, - произнося последние слова, Парк резко дергает руками в стороны до того момента, пока не слышит характерный хруст в челюстях бывшего начальника службы безопасности и морщится, когда его пронзительный, болезненный крик ввинчивается в его, больше привыкшие к тишине и шуму дождя, уши. Нижняя вывернутая и вытащенная из сочленений челюсть, более не поддерживаемая лопнувшими сухожилиями провисает под тяжестью собственного веса. Доза адреналина не дает Блэру потерять сознание от болевого шока и он мутным взглядом смотрит в лицо своего мучителя, жалобно воющий и неспособный сказать ни слова. Если бы не тот факт, что он является идеальным вместилищем, то Парк с удовольствием лишил бы его языка, нет, не своими руками, он бы вынудил Блэра самостоятельно откусить свой язык. Тряхнув головой, отгоняя от себя мысли о несбыточных мечтах, Вейлон любовно оглаживает пальцами связку толстых кабелей, змеящихся из его груди и оплетающих его поясницу, он растягивает узлы и подхватив кабели одной рукой у основания, другой же насильно проталкивает их в глотку ошалевшего Блэра.  
  
\- Носом. Дыши носом, номер восемь. Осталось недолго, - улыбаясь Джереми нежной, извращенной и искривленной жестокостью улыбкой проговаривает Парк и, делая глубокий вздох, прикрывает глаза, приступая к процессу передачи данных. Восьмой будет хранить в себе его страхи, его неуверенность, его воспоминания о пережитом ужасе. Ему не требуется раскрывать глаз для того, чтобы убедиться в том, что зрачки Блэра расширяются под влиянием адреналина, выбрасывающегося в кровь из-за того, что сейчас творится в его голове. Джереми Блэр просматривает историю поражений Вейлона Парка, и у него нет ни секунды на отдых. Каждое воспоминание – кристально чистый страх, смесь из паники, ужаса и отчаяния; каждое воспоминание – пропущенный удар сердца и режущая боль в груди. Блэр крупно дрожит, но не двигается, парализованный тем, что видит.  
  
\- Видишь, все это - наши воспоминания. Все это – есть мы. Все это – наша бессмертная память, которую сохранит твое тело. Процесс загрузки завершен, - кровавый зверь нервно, несколько истерично посмеивается и резко дергает на себя связку кабелей, острые концы которых вспарывают нежные, слизистые ткани горла, раздирая их в мясо, заставляя кровоточить. Блэр срыгивает смесью желчи и крови, и Вейлон тихо фыркает, отступая на шаг. Вернув кабели в прежнее состояние, он отступает туда, где оставил пожарный топор и нежно проводит ладонью по древку основного своего оружия, обхватив которое пальцами, вскидывает и берет в обе руки. Во взгляде Блэра смешивается мольба о скорой смерти и животный страх перед нею же.  
  
\- Полагаю, больше тебе это не понадобится, - вкрадчиво и мягко шепчет Вейлон и, замахнувшись, вбивает сталь в размякшую, податливую плоть. Влажно чавкают разрубаемые мышцы, глухо щелкают дробящиеся кости. Вейлон жмурится всякий раз, когда кровавые брызги долетают до его лица и груди. После пятого удара топора нижняя часть тела бывшего начальника службы безопасности с глухим стуком падает на пол, после чего на деревянные доски с влажными шлепками вываливаются более не удерживаемые ничем потроха, которые Парк давит босыми ступнями, подступаясь ближе к своей окончательно растерзанной жертве, на лице которой застыло выражение дичайшего ужаса и боли.  
  
\- Ты будешь хорошим архивом, номер восемь, самым надежным моим архивом, - заботливо шепчет Вейлон на ухо своей умерщвленной жертвы, и, проведя ладонью по болезненно-бледному, обескровленному лицу, закрывает остекленевшие, смотрящие в никуда глаза того, кого раньше считал своим страхом, и которого, по иронии судьбы, страхом же и наполнил.  
  
И теперь тот, от кого когда-то боязливо прятали взгляд, был обезличен его руками до трех, понятных лишь немногим слов: « _Архив номер восемь_ ».


End file.
